Welcome to Glasgow
by The Witchhunter
Summary: Just a random idea i had for a torchwood series based in Glasgow. I have only added the opening scene to begin with but will add more as i go, hope you enjoy


The heavy rock music seemed to flow through the air of the club as dozens of rockers danced and jumped about, occasionally clashing with one another but coming away smiling and laughing at the sheer joy of enjoying the power of the music and the effect it had on them. This was a typical Friday night at the 'Cat House' in Glasgow, a popular meeting place for rockers, moshers, emos, Goths, vamps and anyone else interested in heavy music, a desire to drink hard or a wish to simply head bang the night away. One such patron was in no such mood tonight, she had been sitting making small talk with a beautiful Gothic girl for the last hour but for some reason she sensed something was not quite right. The girl she was talking to was petite, dressed in a delicate long white dress with long flowing black hair. But it was her eyes that fascinated her the most; they were a bright shining blue and gleamed with a hint of mischief.

They had mostly been talking about trivial things, where they worked, what they did for fun etc., nothing out of the ordinary. But for some reason she could not take her eyes of hers, it was like this beautiful girl had cast a net over her and had started to reel her in towards her. She had never been interested in women before but there was something about this girl that stirred something deep within her. Normally she would have no problems with this new situation but aside from the metaphorical net she felt trapped in there was also a sense of fear which she could not explain. Every so often her gaze managed to shift slightly away from these hypnotic eyes towards the crowd dancing behind them, nothing strange going on out there except this one guy staring at her and her new friend.

She couldn't see his face exactly as his long hair covered the majority of it, but she could almost see his eyes focused on the two of them. For a second she wondered if this was where the weird sense was coming from, this man sitting on the other side of the room staring at them through a crowd of moshers. 'Do you want to get out of here?' the girl asked in her sexy voice, smiling coyly with that hint of mischief in her eyes gleaming away. Even though they had only been talking for an hour she felt almost compelled to go with her, which she could only explain to a combination of drink, her eyes and a desire to get away from the creepy guy staring at them. They got up off of their seats, picked up their coats and made their way towards the exit holding hands tightly with their shoulders brushing together every so often. Each contact of their skin made her shiver ever so slightly, 'this could be an interesting night after all' she thought to herself smiling brightly and wondering what pleasure could be awaiting her.

Just a few seconds after the two girls turned their backs on the crowd and made their way out of the club, the creepy staring man got up and walked through the dancing crowd nudging moshers out of his way as politely as he could. To those that noticed the man's departure he looked just like a regular at the 'Cat House', long hair covering his face, wearing all black with a long leather coat nearly trailing behind him as he walked. What they didn't notice was that his eyes never strayed far from the direction the two girls went.

The two girls walked hand in hand down the busy street smiling and exchanging glances at each other every so often, they didn't realise they were being followed by the creepy guy until they had reached a series of quiet streets next to an industrial estate. The Gothic girl almost seemed to sense him behind them and nearly tore her arm of her socket as she took off down an alley way separating buildings. 'Where are we going??' she yelled to the gothic girl as they ran down the alley ways making a number of turns in this seemingly massive maze, the girl made no reply and instead just ran a bit faster until finally they stopped next to red bricked building which reminded her of an old Victorian factory. 'Did we lose him??' she asked while still trying to catch her breath after all the running. 'I hope so' said the girl 'all that exercise made me hungry'.

The gothic girl turned to face her and smiled that sexy smile, what happened next did not seem to register with her as the girls face changed in front of her eyes. Her eyes changed from that bright shining blue to a fierce yellow while her teeth grew longer until they almost did not fit in her mouth. She screamed as this was happening but she was unable to move her legs to run away, the Gothic girl slowly moved towards her, brushing the hair away from her shoulder and clasping the other side of her hair tightly in her hand. The girl yanked her head to the side and then plunged her teeth into her neck; the pain was intense as this formerly beautiful Gothic girl gorged herself on the blood of her latest victim, she knew she didn't have much time left and felt the life in her limbs slowly drifting away.

All of a sudden the gothic girl let go of her and seemed to fly backwards into the wall of the building next to them, she hit the side of the building with a massive thud and slid down onto one knee. The Gothic girl looked up in surprise to see the creepy guy from earlier standing in between her and her latest meal, 'I thought it was you I sensed' she said to him while picking herself up from the ground. 'Bad luck for you then' he said in a deep voice, his Scottish accent apparent but not like the typical Glaswegian one she had come to recognise over the last few weeks since she moved here from down south. The gothic girl leaped towards him faster than eyes could keep up with but the man seemed to know what she was about to do as he moved to the side and avoided her attack. He swung his fist out towards the girl and connected with her left cheek just next to her eye, the girl clearly not expecting this reaction was spun around with the force of the blow and fell to the ground in a heap. The girl picked herself up once more and flung herself towards the man not noticing he had plucked something shiny from his inside pocket in the few seconds that she was down. The man also threw himself towards the girl and thrust the weapon he was holding towards her chest, the silver spike punctured the girl's chest bone and went straight into her heart. The girl fell to the ground and screamed long and loud for what seemed like an eternity before finally becoming silent, blood pumped out of the hole in her chest despite the spike jutting out of it and started to pool around the gothic girl's lifeless body.

Her senses must have started to fail her now as she lay there bleeding out in that alley way but before the blackness of unconsciousness took over she was sure the man had picked her up in his arms and said 'Welcome to torchwood, Doctor'


End file.
